Days Gone By
by Captain Ash
Summary: Naruto is injured after his fight with Pain and slips into a coma. When he wakes up, he finds the world VERY different than last he saw it. What happened? Where is everyone? These are the questions on his mind. However answers come later, for now there is only survival. Rated M for gore and possible language


Days Gone By

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Walking Dead and all related characters belong to AMC/Robert Kirkman

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Konohagakure, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and resident knucklehead ninja, had just defeated the leader of the Akatsuki known as Nagato. He had convinced him to return to life all those he had killed in his invasion of Konoha and while normally Naruto would celebrate this victory, he found it harder and harder to stay awake. It seemed as though his wounds from his fight with Nagato's Six Paths of Pain were greater than he realized and so after he had finished speaking with Nagato he collapsed.

* * *

A musty smell entered Naruto's nose. It was the first thing he noticed as he slowly woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning slightly as he turned his head to look at his surroundings. He he was in a hospital room definitely. He felt to see a large IV bag, far larger than the usual ones hooked up to his arm. The large IV bag was nearly empty, but it looked like it had been hooked to him as if he wasn't going to be getting any kind of treatment for a while. As his mind started to begin waking up more and more, Naruto noticed there was something extremely off about the room he was in. There was no air conditioning, the light above his bed was cracked, and he looked to see that the door looked like it had been barricaded from the inside.

Naruto tried to get up, but realized he was very weak, as the simple task of sitting up was taking all of his strength. He looked down to see he was in a hospital gown, with nothing but his underwear underneath. Grunting as he took the IV plug out of his hand, Naruto used all of his strength to get to the small closet in the room, looking to get his clothes. He passed himself in a mirror and saw that while he wasn't skin and bones, he was definitely thinner than he had been. Disregarding it, he opened the closet but didn't find his usual orange jumpsuit. Instead he found a standard Konoha ninja uniform, complete with a flak jacket and a headband. Naruto could hear a banging sound outside the door. He might not have been the brightest person in the world, but Naruto knew something was very, very wrong with this entire scenario.

He quickly went to looking through the pockets of the flak jacket to see what was in them, noticing it was very hard to work his fingers. All he found was a rusty kunai and three food ration pills. Given his weakened state, Naruto downed all three pills.

_'Those'll give me enough energy until I can get some real food'_ Naruto thought as he began to put on the uniform, tying the headband on, and securing the flak jacket. He managed to grip the kunai well enough, but Naruto knew that with the shape his hands were in he wouldn't be able to use any jutsu for a while until they were healed.

Slowly walking toward the door, he slowly removed the collection of items that blocked the door. He then carefully opened the door, slowly peaking his head out. The sun shined down through the hallway, no lights were on at all. However Naruto again heard the banging sound from before. Tightening his grip on the kunai he made his way down to hallway which was grim ridden and with blood splattered on parts of the wall and floor in areas.

_'What the hell happened?'_ Naruto thought, feeling the tension build. He reached the end of the hallway, the source of the banging sound. He looked down another corridor to see someone on the other side of a double door, through the small window in the door, constantly walking into it. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and slowly walked toward the person, not speaking as he wasn't entirely sure the other person could even hear him given what they were doing. As he got close he stopped dead in his tracks once the person began growling on the other side of the door, banging and snarling on it. Naruto couldn't see them well in the light, but he could make this much out. There was a large hole in their chest where their heart should be.

Backing away Naruto rushed as fast as he could down a darkened stairway. He tumbled down the stairs, due to the poor lighting and his panicking. He quickly got up, the food pills providing him with the energy to keep going, an opened the door leading out of the stairwell. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Corpses... walking corpses.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
